Love (it's all I have to offer)
by NeonDomino
Summary: A strange mix of: OmegaVerse/Brothel!AU/Soulmate!AU/Cinderella!AU. Pushed into going to a brothel on his eighteenth, Remus doesn't expect to befriend an Omega that works there. After resisting 'Orion's' charms, he gets to know the man behind the facade and realises he wants to know even more. WolfStar. Rated M for language.


Written for:

Assignment 8 - Performing Arts 4 - Write about someone who wants to be loved and goes about it the wrong way.

Writing Club:

Character Appreciation - 7: Runaway *BONUS USED SIRIUS*

Disney Challenge - Character 7 - Write about someone being dragged into a situation they weren't expecting.

Lizzy's Loft - 10 - Impersonating someone

Showtime - 9 - Emotion: Love

Amber's Attic - 3 - write about breaking rules

Count Your Buttons - Object 4: Mask - Word 3: fixated

Lyric Alley - 3 - Don't say I can't go with other boys

AAA - 10 (object) mask

Emy's Emporium - 1 - Theme: Comfort

Angel's Arcade - 1- Coco Bandicoot - (colour) Hot pink, (emotion) jealousy, (object) cell phone

Lo's Lowdown - Quote 6 - "The more connections you have, the easier it will be to break you."

Bex's Basement - 11 - write about someone keeping secrets

Film Festival - 6 - "I love my job."

Seasonal:

13th November - Write about someone being kind

Autumn - (word) Chill

Birthstone - Opal - "If it's love you want, it's all I have to offer."

Air - (word) breeze

Audrey's Desert - Filling - Caramel: Soulmate!AU

Characters - Trait - Curious

Star Chart - (scenario) wishing on a shooting star

Other:

Marauder's Map - 136: Soulmate / 139: Brothel

Fortnightly - Princess Lessons - 7: Curious

Fortnightly - Around the Board - 10: Write about something that's off limits

Fantastic Beasts - 55. Kiribati - Write about a virgin / 39. Word: Wish

Pinata - Hard: Black Family

Word count: 11111

* * *

 **Love (it's all I have to offer)**

A strange mix of: OmegaVerse/Brothel!AU/Soulmate!AU/Cinderella!AU

WolfStar Omegaverse :)

* * *

~Saturday Night~

"Come _on_ , Remus. It's tradition," one of the guys said, laughing. Remus glanced around, not even sure who was part of the group anymore. What had started out as a bachelor party invitation for Frank when the group had been in London had become a pub crawl, with most of the group hooking up and disappearing along the way. Only six people remained.

None of the six people were Frank and James unfortunately. Because if the pair had been there, one would have his back and tell Remus he didn't need to go through with anything. Just because someone had worked out he was a virgin (and claimed that the rest of the group weren't), they all decided to get Remus laid that night. But Remus wasn't interested in anyone he had met in the pubs so far. The brothel had been a surprise.

Remus wasn't even sure _what_ tradition it was. They didn't go to school together and certainly didn't work together. Remus and his friends lived on the other side of London. He shouldn't really be there, yet Frank hadn't wanted to abandon his friends at the invitation so they had tagged along. Frank's cousin had a 'more the merrier' mentality and hadn't minded. But now Remus regretted even leaving the house. This is what he got for being sociable.

"I don't think—" Remus began, looking for anyone in the group who had a sympathetic expression. He just needed _one_ person on his side. But before he could utter another word, a wad of money was shoved into his hand. "A gift from us all," someone said and some of the group laughed. Hands pressed against the back of Remus' cardigan and he was pushed forcibly towards the building.

He stumbled forward, righting himself before falling over. He took a step and another, trying to make some sort of plan. Perhaps there was a back door that he could sneak out of? Or, if there was no way to do that, he could stay out back for an hour, or something.

Or even sit in the reception for an hour, though someone might come in and see him there and they'd probably march him to a room.

"Fine," he murmured softly, cursing silently as he heard footsteps behind him. He ignored his companion and strode into the place, hoping to portray a sense of confidence. He wanted to appear as though he wanted to be there.

"Classiest brothel in London," Peter said from behind him, a wide smile on his lips. "I bet James wishes he was here too."

Remus didn't answer. He liked Peter well enough, but Peter was a follower which meant that Peter was currently on the side of the group outside. Which meant that Peter wasn't on _his_ side. He headed to the nearby reception desk.

"Hi, I'm looking for…" he hesitated, not certain how to word it.

"Alpha, Beta, or Omega?" the woman asked, not looking up from her magazine.

"I'm an Alpha," Remus replied.

She glanced up before rolling her eyes. "No, what are you looking for?" she snapped. "Also, male or female?"

"Oh." He glanced at Peter who wasn't hiding the fact that he was listening to the conversation. "An Omega," he said, knowing that Peter would report back to the group outside. "No preference."

The woman nodded and pressed a switch on the wall. "This alerts all of the Omegas on the third floor that there's a customer. Walk up and down the hall and take your pick of scents. If a light by the door is off, that Omega is out, busy, with a customer or unless… whatever the reason, they're not answering the door so pick someone else." She turned a page in her magazine. "We even have a male Omega up there if that's to your taste," she said, her tone taking on a more disdainful tone at the mention. "Last door."

"Show your ID, you get birthday discount," Peter pushed.

Remus showed it, wondering why Peter knew so much about discounts at the brothel, but choosing not to ask. The woman glanced up again, clearly getting annoyed at being distracted for so long. "Show it to whoever you pick and you get a free lap-dance as long as you're paying for something that costs more already." She grabbed a pen and scribbled a note on a pad next to her. "Just so you don't return a second time. People like to take advantage of the birthday offer."

Remus stood at the desk for a moment and she looked at him once more. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go up!"

Remus gave Peter a nervous look before heading towards the lifts. As the doors closed behind him, Peter gave him a thumbs up. Remus couldn't even fake a smile.

* * *

The lift moved slowly before the doors creaked open on the third floor. Remus stepped out and hesitated, before beginning his walk. Perhaps he could lock himself in someone's bathroom for a bit, until the time was up.

He took a deep breath as he passed the first set of rooms before moving down the hallway to the next set. Not that it mattered if any drew his attention at all because Remus had already made his mind up not to pay for sex at all. He was curious though. He continued until the end, finding a couple of scents nice, but nothing that convinced him to stop for long. It wasn't until he reached the last door, did he find a scent that caused him to become fixated on whoever stood on the other side of the wood. It was the furthest from the lift which meant it was the male Omega. Maybe a guy would be more understanding and they could just hang out for a bit instead?

He brought his hand up and rapped sharply on the door. It only took a moment before it swung open and he found himself face to face with a beautiful male Omega who looked surprised to see him. A cigarette dangled from between the guy's fingers as his gaze slowly moved down Remus' body, assessing him.

"Hi," Remus began, awkwardly, feeling inadequate in this man's presence. As the guy's gaze began to move back up his body, meeting his eyes, Remus hoped he passed whatever inspection he had just stood through.

"Come in, darling," the Omega finally said, turning and walking inside. Remus nervously stepped into the flat, his eyes on the Omega who wore nothing but a red-satin dressing gown whose arse was moving in an enticing way as he led the way to the living room. "Not many reach my door, and fewer still get to come inside, so you're in for a treat tonight." He turned around again, grey eyes moved down Remus' body for the second time.. "A big, strong Alpha like you… I bet you have all sorts of naughty desires."

Remus swallowed nervously, and tried to remember to breathe. He had never seen a more gorgeous Omega before and for a split second, he forgot why he was there. He shook his head, mentally reminding himself. This wasn't him—if he ever had sex, he'd do it with someone he cared about—someone he was in a relationship with. It wouldn't be with a stranger.

"I'm sorry, my friends are really pushy. It's actually my eighteenth birthday and—" Remus began to explain.

"Happy birthday." The Omega sauntered over, the dressing gown suddenly looking loose. "I make a good present. I come with a bow, if you'd like to open me up."

Remus backed away quickly. "I only came up so my friends _think_ I'm losing my virginity," he insisted weakly. "I'll pay you for your time, but… maybe we could just chat for a bit? I don't even know your name!"

The man's fingers twisted around the flimsy belt. "Orion," he purred. "Presents aren't supposed to unwrap themselves, but I get that you're nervous. Why don't you sit down?" He walked towards Remus and Remus backed away, almost falling into a chair. Orion smirked. "Now, where do I start to make you very _happy_ on your birthday?"

"We could watch tv?" Remus suggested weakly, holding his hands up in front of him. Orion halted.

"Oh, you're shy," he murmured, mostly to himself. Grey eyes widened. "Virgin, you said. I've never had a virgin customer before. Do you want me to take charge or do you want me to be more submissive like a proper Omega? Whatever you want me to be, I can be."

"Wha...what?"

Orion moved closer, dropping down onto his knees and pressing his hands just above Remus' knees. "You're new to this, darling, so let me explain it to you so you know for next time. Sometimes people want the classic submissive Omega. Meek, quiet, awed by them and so eager to present in the bedroom. Some want a more modern Omega. Some want me to be aggressive. Tell me what turns you on, and I can be whoever you want me to be." His fingers moved up Remus' thighs.

"Orion, please stop," Remus said, not even reaching out to push him away. His parents had taught him to always be respectful and pushing Orion away—even though Remus wanted him to stop— felt disrespectful and rude. "I don't want to have sex."

"Then why are you here? They _did_ tell you that the last door was a male Omega, right?" Orion brought his hands away, confused.

"They did," Remus confirmed. "I was at a bachelor party and they realised I was a virgin after a long pub-crawl. They decided I needed to lose my virginity so brought me here. Unfortunately my two friends got lost somewhere along the pub-crawl so weren't there to back me up when I tried to refuse. I just want to hang out here for a bit and then leave. I'll pay you for your time—in case you miss any business, but I don't want to… when I have sex, I want it to be because either I found my soulmate, or I care about someone so deeply that soulmates don't matter."

Orion moved his hands away. "Okay, no sex," he said. "But we can still have a bit of fun. How much have you got?"

Remus pulled the wad of cash from his pocket and Orion eyed it up. "Enough for a whole night with me," he said. "Are you sure you don't want anything? We can do everything _but_ sex if sex is the issue?"

Remus shook his head.

"Not even a blowjob or handjob?" Orion checked.

"I don't feel comfortable paying for something like that," Remus admitted softly.

Orion nodded. "Okay. I'm not going to force you into anything. Some clients try and pretend to be shy or like to pretend they don't want it. Part of the act is to 'convince' them that they do." He fixed his robe closed. "Just put the money on the side. You're welcome to change your mind—but you have me for the whole night."

He headed to the sofa. "Mutual masturbation is a thing," he hinted. "We can watch porn…"

"Or just watch a film," Remus suggested. "I don't have to stay the whole night. Just long enough for them to clear off."

"Two films," Orion insisted. "Take your pick." He dropped down onto the sofa and patted the seat next to him. "I can't remember the last time I watched a film with someone."

Remus picked up the remote and it wasn't long before he found a comedy on Netflix, and the pair sat in silence as they watched. Remus chanced a few glances at Orion, who was frowning slightly, a slight pout on his lips.

* * *

Remus' head turned around as a low humming sound filled the apartment briefly. Orion was in the loo and Remus wondered if it was a phone call or something. A minute later there was a knock at the door and Orion emerged from the bathroom. The red dressing gown was nowhere to be seen, instead Orion was wearing some tight boxers and a vest. Remus felt that he'd have prefered the dressing gown. Though that garment was worn to look sexier, it actually covered Orion up a little bit more.

"I must have left the light on," he muttered, frowning. "I'm sure I switched it off before I answered the door when you arrived." He ran a hand through his long straight hair and forced a fake smile on his lips. "I'll be right back," he said, before turning to the door.

Remus couldn't help but overhear as the door opened.

"Orion! I've been trying to call you," a man said. "What? Are you too busy for me?"

Remus rose from the sofa, not liking the man's angry tone.

"Nicholas, darling," Orion purred. "I didn't see the calls and I'm with a client. I can keep myself available for you tomorrow though, whatever time you like. I'm all yours."

"We talked about this last time, Orion. You keep yourself available for me whenever I call!" the man snapped. "I have half a mind to—"

"Darling, you know I'd much rather have you in my bedroom," Orion offered, his voice taking on a meek tone now. "What you do to me… no other Beta—no _Alpha_ even can elicit that response. I can't wait for tomorrow to begin so I can spend it with you."

Silence followed and Remus stopped himself from storming over. He'd only intervene if the man was a threat of any kind or if he became aggressive.

"To make up for the inconvenience, I'll give you an extra half-an-hour free," Orion added. "But don't tell anyone—it's just for you. I'd never give anyone else something for free. That's because you're my favourite."

"I'll call you tomorrow. I _will_ be back, so make sure you keep the whole evening available for me," the man finally snapped. Orion shut the door and walked back over.

"You okay?" Remus checked, sitting back down.

Orion nodded, the smile fading slightly. "One of my regulars," he said, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "I have to keep them happy so they'll return." He glanced at the screen. "You really just want to sit here and watch the tv?" He strode over to Remus, a knee coming up each side of him on the sofa so Orion was in his lap. "Am I not your type? Am I not handsome enough? What's wrong with me?" A desperation took over his voice and Remus realised for the first time since walking in that the confidence Orion showed was just a front. Straddling his lap was a beautiful Omega sure, but suddenly he was seeing much more. His fingers came up to Orion's hips, ensuring that he stopped Orion from doing anything more.

"I've never met a more beautiful Omega," he insisted softly. "But my parents always told me to be respectful and to treat anyone—Omegas, Betas and Alphas—with decency. There is nothing wrong with you. Not a single thing. In fact… if we met under different circumstances… If you walked into the bookshop I worked in near Paddington station… or if… if we were in the pub and met and there wasn't this expectation of sex looming over us, I'd have loved to get to know you better because… I think there's more to you than what you're doing right now."

Sirius frowned, anger flashing in his eyes.

"I'm not defining you by your job and I'm not judging because it's not my place and it's not my business how or why you're here," Remus quickly continued. "I'm just saying that right now, we want different things. You've been given the money for the night yet you're concerned with making me happy when you don't need to be. I want to meet someone and fall in love. I want a relationship and candles and romance for our first time together. I want to hold hands and go for walks and that sort of thing. Is that what you want? Do you want to go out to dinner?"

"I'm not allowed to get involved with clients," Sirius muttered, his hands resting on Remus' shoulders, his fingers stroking against the material. "When you leave here, I'm not going to see you again, am I?"

"I'm around for a few more days—we're staying at Frank's house for a bit, but after that, I'm heading home," Remus explained. "But I meant what I said. There's clearly so much more to you than this here. Whatever brought you here… whatever reasons made you do this, they don't define you."

Orion shrugged. "Okay, no sex. But…" he hesitated, the vulnerable look in his eyes again. "I can't accept the money. It feels wrong. What about a lap dance or something? It's a bit naughty but there's no skin on skin touching so…"

Remus hesitated. It was really hard to have control with a beautiful Omega in his lap and the past hour had been torture, sitting there next to Orion.

"I don't know anything about you," he insisted weakly.

"I'm eighteen. I've been here since November and my favourite food is popcorn," Orion offered. "Is that enough?"

Remus chuckled. "Remus Lupin, eighteen and my favourite food is chocolate. Orion, can we just hang out and talk? It's nothing against you because I am more tempted than I've ever been in my life, but—"

Orion sighed, slipping off Remus and dropping onto the sofa next to him. "Fine, you win," he muttered. "But next time."

Remus smoothed out his cardigan. "So, your birthday is November—you're a few months older than me."

"That's a shame. If you were older you could have been my sugar daddy," Orion joked with a smile that was less fake than any Remus had seen so far. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be pushy about all of this. I… I've come to have certain expectations from Alphas and it's hard to believe there's one that doesn't just want to fuck."

Remus frowned at the word.

"You don't like swearing either," Orion said, his smile widening. "Oh, this is wonderful—you're precious. Why are there not more Remus' in the world? Say 'fuck' or something."

Remus shook his head, blushing. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed.

"You even blush. My, you really are perfect," Orion insisted, leaning back on the sofa and stretching out. "What do you like to watch?" He lifted his legs into Remus' lap and turned his attention to the tv. "Do you want to keep watching this?"

Remus shrugged. "It's up to you. Comedies are good though."

"They are," Orion agreed. "I like comedy. It's nice to have something that makes me laugh."

Remus didn't reply, though he could imagine that Orion hadn't had a good life up to that point, but had ended up in a bad place because of it. He hadn't been lying when he told him that there was clearly much more to him—the Omega fascinated Remus and not because of his sex appeal, no, it was something more that Remus couldn't place.

But he was just some guy who had turned up and he knew if he offered Orion help, Orion would refuse. Through the show, Remus played different scenarios through in his head, knowing that he'd have to leave at some point and Orion may need someone and be alone again.

Finally Orion lifted his legs off Remus' lap. "It's been nice to have the company," he said. "Not to kick you out, but I'm considering turning in now. Unless you've changed your mind."

Remus shook his head. "It's fine, I'll head off," he said. "Do you have some paper?"

Orion reached for the coffee table, grabbing an open envelope and handing it over with a red pen.

Remus scribbled down his name and number. "If you're ever in trouble or just want a friend to talk to, you can call me—day or night."

Orion's eyes widened and for a moment, he looked grateful before his expression hardened. "I don't need anyone," he said. He snatched the envelope, scrunching it up and tossing it towards the paper. "It was nice to meet you, darling." He reached for the packet of cigarettes.

"You said 'whatever I want'," Remus argued. "Please, Orion—you're determined to do something for me, let this be it. I'm not saying use the number, I'm just asking that you keep it in case you ever need it. Stick it into the back of your wallet or something." He glanced at the envelope. "I'm leaving in a minute. I wouldn't even know if you threw it out when I left."

Orion looked towards the envelope. "Whatever."

"I promise. If I don't answer the phone, I'll call you back." He stood up and smiled at Orion. "I actually had a fun night tonight. I hope to hear from you."

* * *

 _~Friday Night~_

 _Sirius dropped the dressing gown to the floor with the rest of the dirty clothes and stepped into the steaming hot bath. The water burnt his skin a little and he couldn't help but hiss as he dropped down into it. He grabbed a sponge and began to wash, his skin quickly turning red as he scrubbed at it until it hurt to touch it anymore._

 _Somewhat satisfied, Sirius leaned back, allowing his hair to be soaked in the bathwater and he grabbed the shampoo and rubbed it into his hair. The conditioner was next. When his hair was clean, he grabbed his clip and pulled the wet hair on top of his head, before grabbing a towel._

 _He wiped his hands dry and rolled the towel up to put behind his head. He reached for a cigarette and quickly lit it, settling back against the porcelain and letting his eyes close._

 _He was tired of all of this. He had never imagined this to be his life—in fact, a few years ago he hadn't had to sleep with others for money. His family were rich and he never wanted for anything._

 _Except love._

 _But it wasn't all it had seemed. Sirius had been treated as though he was worthless. Some people celebrated Male Omegas because they were rare, but others held disdain for them. His parents were happy for their sons to marry one, but ashamed that one of their sons had presented as one. Sirius' life had been hell._

 _But now he was free. Perhaps he wasn't treated well, but it was his own choice. He called the shots, no matter how shitty the choices were. At least he wasn't being forced into a marriage and to pop out children and to be controlled for the rest of his life._

 _His eyes opened and he tapped his cigarette against the ashtray on the edge of the bath before pulling it to his lips. His eyes wandered around the small room, stopping at the window when a breeze made the wind-chimes move._

 _Outside of the window he could see the stars in the sky and he let his gaze linger. He had always looked out of his bedroom window and made wishes on the stars. One of his tutors had taught him a rhyme when he was a child._

 _"Star light star bright first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight," he whispered, a smile appearing on his lips for the first time all day._

 _As soon as he finished, a star moved across the sky and Sirius' eyes followed it. He was transported for a moment back to fourteen year old Sirius who had not long presented and had to listen to his parents discuss which family to marry him off to without taking his own needs into consideration._

 _And he made the same wish on the star as he did as a teenager._

 _"I wish that my life would change for the better. I wish that someone out there would love me, that I'd matter to someone," he whispered._

 _He lay in the bath until the water started to chill his skin, before reaching for the plug and pulling it. He stepped out onto the towel he had already laid out, grabbing a dry towel and quickly drying himself. He wrapped the towel around his hair and grabbed a clean dressing gown from the back of the bedroom door._

 _It was a heavy one, thick and warm. Everything from the floor were thrown into the washing basket in the corner of the bathroom and Sirius decided to wash them tomorrow. For now he'd enjoy the feeling of being squeaky clean and get into bed like that._

 _He walked past the bigger bedroom with the bed that had satin sheets, and to the box-room at the back of the flat which only had space for a tiny table and a single bed. He pulled back the covers and settled into the bed, switching the small television on._

 _The big bedroom was_ Orion's _bedroom. It was where Orion took clients and seduced them. This small room was Sirius' room. It was a private space that wasn't tainted with_ Orion's _actions._

 _Now away from the bathroom and the view of the stars, Sirius scoffed at the stupid wish he had made. He wasn't a child anymore—he was out in the world and living a life he couldn't even regret because the alternative was worse._

 _He was never going to have someone who truly cared about him or loved him. He had clients but they only cared about what he could do for them. He was completely alone._

* * *

 _~Saturday night~_

The door shut behind Remus and Sirius sat still, staring at the door for a long moment before rushing over. He opened the door, glancing out to see Remus by the lift. A ding before the doors opened and Remus stepped in, spinning around to press the button for the ground floor. Their eyes met and Remus grinned, his hand raising to give Sirius the dorkiest wave Sirius had ever seen.

Sirius lifted his own hand and waved back. Once the doors shut, he retreated back into his room.

Usually he'd turn the light back on in case anyone else came, but he didn't want another client. The evening had been nice. It was rare to see a friendly face, to meet someone who didn't actually want something from him. People like Remus were almost non-existent and it felt wrong to have a client make him feel dirty after Remus made him feel the opposite.

He locked the door, putting the chain on and twisting the keys in the three locks. Sirius was all about safety after other rooms had been broken into, before walking back across the living room to tidy up before bed.

His eyes fell on the screwed up envelope on the table and he hesitated. Remus had touched a nerve or two with his words, where he had offered to help and Sirius immediately pulled away. He picked it up and walked over to the bin. Sirius didn't need anyone, but as he stopped, he couldn't help but smooth the paper out and look at it.

Remus' name and phone number. Someone who didn't expect sex from him—someone genuine and caring and who really wanted to help him. He walked away from the bin, leaving the money that Remus had left behind, and headed to the small bedroom that was only for him. He removed his wallet from the drawer and ripped the envelope up so the name and number were small enough to fit into his wallet.

The wallet was put back in the drawer before Sirius headed to Orion's room and put the money in an envelope to cover his rent. He felt bad accepting the money because he would have hung out with Remus for free - just for the company.

He turned the light back off and headed to the small room. He was back to being Sirius again and Sirius hated being in Orion's room.

He settled into bed, a small smile on his lips at the idea of having Remus' number in his phone. He didn't plan to ever use it, but the fact that it was there brightened his life up slightly.

* * *

"Remus, it's me… S… I mean, Orion. I… I never thought I'd have to use your number. I never intended to even keep it but… if you meant what you said about helping me. I mean, you don't have to, but if you do… if you meant what you said, I need your help."

Remus pressed the 'end call' button and frowned as he put his phone away. The call had come from a withheld number and the voicemail Orion had left didn't have a number either, meaning that Remus had no way to call him back to see what was wrong.

But from what he knew about Orion from the one visit, it was clear that Orion wasn't someone who would ask for help lightly. He had assumed that the Omega had thrown his number out the moment he had walked out of the building, but Orion had kept it and Orion needed his help.

Remus didn't care that his hair was still wet from his shower, or that it was quickly approaching evening. He took the hot chocolate he had made and brought the cup into the kitchen, tipping it down the sink.

"Going out?" James asked, looking up from the dining table.

Remus nodded. "A friend is in trouble," he explained, rinsing the cup quickly before placing it into the sink.

"Figures. It'd have to be an emergency for you to pour out your hot chocolate without drinking it," James said. "You should get a travel-mug thing and then you'd have been able to take it with you."

Remus shrugged, grabbing a cardigan off the back of the dining chair.

"Going far?" James asked.

Remus hesitated. "You remember the night we went out with Frank's cousin?"

"Are you finally going to tell me what happened in the brothel?" James demanded eagerly.

Remus shook his head. "No, but that night I met a nice guy and we chatted and he seemed like he needed a friend so I gave him my number."

James stared at him for a long time and Remus busied himself with getting ready.

"Remus, are you in love with a prostitute?" James asked. "It's okay if you are—I just need to know."

"Don't call him that," Remus replied crossly. "I… I met him in the brothel but we just hung out. He was lonely and… there was something about him. I couldn't leave without trying to help in some way. The least I could do was leave my number because I was sure he'd turn down anything else."

"Remus," James said, sighing and shaking his head. "My dear, sweet Remus. I hope you know what you're doing."

Remus nodded his head. "I'm not in love with a prostitute," he said, fixing James with a level stare. "I care about an Omega who has ended up in a bad place and who needs someone."

James held up his hands defensively. "You can care about who you want, I'm not judging. I just don't want you to get hurt in the process."

"I won't get hurt," Remus insisted. "I don't know what time I'll be back."

"Get a cab if it's too late," James said, turning back to the papers scattered across the table. "Good luck."

* * *

The journey took over an hour, but Remus was thankful for the time because it meant he had missed the evening work traffic, meaning the trains weren't packed.

Throughout the whole journey, Remus worried about what had happened to cause Orion to call him. His thoughts went from innocent worries such as Orion just feeling lonely and wanting a friend to talk to, to things that made him want to be sick such as wondering if there had been a sexual assault. He imagined in a place like Orion's home, things like that were bound to happen at some point.

He rushed from the train-station to the building, ignoring the empty reception desk and racing to the lift.

It moved too slow and Remus hit the button a few times, hoping it would hurry. Orion was probably wondering why Remus hadn't called back. Finally the doors creaked open.

The light outside of Orion's room was off and Remus knocked on the door. "It's me," he called. "Remus."

A minute passed and Remus debated whether to knock again, but finally there was sound on the other side of the door. He listened as each lock clicked open and he wondered why Orion felt the need for so many locks. Had something already happened to him before?

He resisted pushing the door open when Orion opened it a small way. "Are you alone? Is anyone else out there?"

Remus hadn't seen anyone, but looked down the hallway anyway. There was a straight view to the lift and nobody in sight. "I'm alone," he confirmed.

"Come in and lock the door behind you," Orion replied. When Remus pushed the door, he saw Orion walking down the hallway and heading into the bathroom.

The door shut behind him and Remus shut the front door, twisting the locks before walking further into the room. A first aid kit was sticking out from under the coffee table and Remus twisted his hands together, trying to work out what to do with himself.

Tea. Tea was always the answer. He glanced around, spotting an open door leading to the kitchen and wandered inside. It didn't take him long to make the cups, guessing as to how much milk Orion would like.

"Remus?!" came the panicked shout. "Are you still here?"

"Kitchen," Remus called in reply. A moment later Orion appeared, lingering in the doorway.

"Sugar?" Remus asked, not turning his head.

"One."

"Go and sit down. I'll be right through with the drinks," Remus insisted. He listened until a moment passed and Orion walked away. The sofa creaked as Orion sank down into it.

Remus brought the cups out, setting them both on the table. He walked around the coffee table, kicking his shoes off as he approached the sofa. He stood them up out of the way, before taking a seat.

The first thing he noticed was how scared Orion looked. The second was the bruises forming on his face and neck —ones Orion had clearly tried to cover with makeup.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Orion quickly said.

Remus shook his head, lost for words. Clearly Orion hadn't expected him to turn up, so when Remus had arrived, he had tried to hide his first aid kit and had rushed to the bathroom after opening the door for Remus so he could put on some makeup to cover it.

"Who did this to you," Remus growled angrily. Orion flinched at the tone and Remus fought to calm himself. He didn't want to upset Orion even more. "Because if the person turns up, I'll kill him for laying a single finger on you."

"It's part of the job," Orion spat angrily. Remus knew the anger wasn't directed at himself, he just watched Orion carefully, wanting nothing more than to fix his life. He knew it wasn't his place though because it was clear that Orion didn't want Remus to do that. If Remus pushed, Orion would pull away and Remus wouldn't be able to help him at all.

"There's no job in the world that justifies an Alpha or Beta—"

"Beta," Orion interrupted with a whisper.

"—a Beta," Remus continued, "laying a single finger on an Omega—or anyone for that matter, in anger. The world doesn't need to be like this."

"Remus, I sleep with men for money," Orion mumbled.

"That's sex," Remus insisted. "You don't offer to let them beat you for money, do you?" Orion's gaze dropped and Remus nodded. "Exactly. You didn't sign up for this."

Orion shrugged. "Why did you come?"

"Because I told you I'd be here for you."

"I called about two hours ago. You didn't answer and… and I thought you might call, then you didn't and I…"

"You thought I wasn't going to," Remus finished, his voice softening. "You barely know me, so I'm not going to be offended but hopefully this shows you that I don't go back on my word. Your number was withheld, Orion. The voicemail didn't tell me your number either. You called when I was in the shower so I didn't get to my phone in time, but I left within five minutes of hearing your message. It just took a while to get here."

"Oh." Orion met his gaze again. "I didn't realise. I should…" he reached for his phone and began typing. "A text just so you know my number in case… I mean, I don't usually text people. I rarely check my texts, but… maybe this should work both ways. If you need a friend…"

"Then I'll keep you in mind," Remus insisted, his phone vibrating inside of his pocket. "I see the bruises and I saw the first-aid kit so you should go and wash that make-up off. You'll feel more comfortable, plus it saves doing it when you're going to bed."

Orion hesitantly rose to his feet and walked off to the bathroom. Remus watched him, glad that Orion was wearing normal clothes this time. A long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of long pyjama trousers. The clothes put Remus more at ease sitting on the sofa.

Without the looming issue of sex, Remus could relax properly there. He pulled out his phone and opened the text message from Orion, before saving him as a contact. Next he sent a message back with his own address, before putting his phone away. He waited patiently until Orion returned from the bathroom, the bruises more prominent around his face.

"I'm only going to say this once because I don't want to push you," Remus said, as Orion sank down on the seat. "But I'm here, no matter what. If you ever decide… this lifestyle isn't what you want, you have my number and I've just texted you my address. Whatever help you need—whether you want somewhere to... " he gestured to Orion's face, "hide, or if you need someone to talk to or you just feel bored… whatever it is, I'll be there for you."

Orion's lips curved into a small smile. "Well, it's late now…"

"Oh. You probably want to sleep. I'll—" Remus stood up.

"No. I was going to say that you can take the sofa if you want," Orion said. "I didn't get what I needed from the shops so I was thinking of ordering in. You hungry?"

Remus nodded his head.

"Pizza?"

"As long as there are no mushrooms or pineapple," Remus insisted, reaching for his cup of tea and taking a sip.

"Please. I'm not an animal," Orion retorted. "Meat feast obviously." He winked at Remus. "I do like a good bit of sausage." He laughed as Remus spat out his tea at the words. "This is going to be fun, Darling."

"Don't call me that," Remus murmured softly. "Anything but _Darling_."

Orion stared at him for a long moment before nodding his head. "Yeah, you don't look like a 'darling'," he agreed. "I'll have to think up a new nickname for you. Something…"

"Unique," Remus finished.

"You are very unique," Orion informed him, a soft smile on his lips. Remus couldn't help but return the smile.

"So are you."

* * *

Sirius kept his eyes on the screen as he listened in on Remus' conversation. He pretended he wasn't, but he didn't try to ignore it. Remus fascinated him. Remus had turned up because he didn't have a number and looked angry enough to hurt the person who had originally hurt Sirius.

Remus was there for him, all sweet, adorable and fucking sexy in the cardigan that most definitely hid an amazing body and probably a big cock too. Not that size mattered. _Orion_ had his fill of big and small over the last few months. All he wanted was someone who loved him. Hell, even if he found out Remus didn't have a cock at all, he'd still have these strange flutterings in his stomach and feel like he was going to blurt out something stupid in Remus' presence because he seemed to have lost his cool and the lines between Sirius and Orion blurred around him.

It was dangerous because he had rules. He was a prostitute—there was no point using any other word because there was no reason to try and sugarcoat it. Remus was pure and innocent and one of the very few things that was right in the world. They were very different people and falling for someone like Remus… well, that could only end badly.

Over the months, Sirius had set Orion a lot of rules.

No kissing. Kissing was too intimate. It just felt like something that mattered too much. His clients weren't that bothered because it wasn't lips to lips that they were looking for. They wanted something else from Orion's mouth or they wanted a different part of him altogether.

No associating with clients outside of the room. This wasn't too hard either. He was pretty good at sneaking out of the building to do things like shopping. He'd tuck his hair into a hat and put on his Sirius clothes that were so different to what Orion offered inside. This is the rule that got him hurt a block away from the hostel. He had run into an old regular who he had refused to see after the man had hurt him before. Over a month had passed since their last encounter and he was at the back of Sirius' mind until he had spotted Orion and assaulted him in the street, grabbing him around the neck and making threats until nearby people intervened, allowing Sirius space to run, dialling Remus' number as he did so. Remus wasn't a client.

No falling in love. It was completely stupid. He had made the mistake of having real feelings for an Alpha that visited his family a lot, allowing himself to be seduced into bed several times only to find out that the Alpha had no intention of seeing it as anything more. He had also developed feelings for a client who had kept insisting that he'd take Orion away from that life and that he'd leave his wife for Orion and how about they try something new in the bedroom that night, it might be a little weird at first, but Orion would get used to it. Sirius had learnt his lesson about getting attached to people and certainly about having feelings. Feelings allowed him to get hurt.

Plus, falling for someone got in the way of work. "I like my job," Sirius whispered to himself, knowing full well it was a lie. Sometimes he could kid himself. He liked the flexible hours. He liked the money that came in. He liked that he could be choosy over his clients and he liked that he was in control.

He didn't like the feel of their hands on him. He didn't like it when they walked inside. He didn't like having to rely on these people so he could afford to pay his rent and buy food and just survive because there was no way he'd go back to his family. Hell, they probably knew exactly where he was and didn't even care.

"Friday coming?" Remus said, leaning against a counter in the kitchen. Sirius could see him from the corner of his eye, but kept his focus on the television, wanting to look engrossed in the show. Remus didn't need to know that Sirius was listening to every word.

"I don't… maybe. I... " Remus turned and Sirius stopped trying to peek, innocently reaching up to brush a strand of hair from his face.

"Frank, I appreciate the invitation, but I don't think I'd be interested in Alice's friend. She..."

Sirius could tell that whoever was on the other end of the line was putting up an argument and Remus already sounded like he was going to fold. Sirius wanted to say something—tell Remus not to go out with 'Alice's' stupid friend, but that would be admitting he was listening. Plus, wasn't this for the better?

He had met Remus twice. Remus might be another arsehole Alpha deep down. He couldn't trust Remus. Well, he attempted to tell himself this knowing full well that Remus was the only trustworthy Alpha in the entire world and he would trust Remus with his life. But maybe if Remus wasn't single, Sirius could push his feelings aside easier.

"Me and James aren't attached at the hip. He's my best friend, but…" Remus let out a loud sigh. "Fine. I'll stop in. Just for a few minutes though. Where is it? Is that the main social club in Paddington? What do you mean I need a masquerade mask—what type of party is this? A suit?" Remus let out another sigh. "Fine. I'll see you there at nine… yes, yes and Alice's friend too, I'm sure Luke's very nice. Look, I need to go. I'm at a friend's house… no, it's not like that. Okay, later."

Remus returned to the sofa and Sirius couldn't help but admire his body as he passed. He wondered what sex with Remus would even be like? Would it be sweet and gentle—would Remus' hands touch every inch of him, putting his needs first? Or would Remus be an animal in bed, desperate and wild. Would he want Sirius to present, lay on his back for Remus to fuck, or would Sirius need to ride him?

The images played in his mind and Sirius swallowed down a moan. He could feel himself getting hard as he began to picture what it could be like. For the first time in a long time, he'd actually enjoy sex, he knew that much. But he also knew that attempting to do it would just push Remus away. Not completely away, but it'd put up a wall between them and Sirius didn't want a wall there, though he knew he should have one.

He turned his thoughts away from all the things Remus could do to him and considered Remus going on a blind date with this 'Luke' guy. Masquerade party in a social club in Paddington on Friday at nine. Sirius new all of the details except the address of the social club but that wouldn't be hard to find out. He also had a suit—the one he had been given two weeks before he had run away, which he had taken with him for some reason. He could get a mask easily enough and had attended enough parties to know how to join in and especially how to be invisible. After all, at his parents parties, Omegas didn't matter.

* * *

Remus adjusted the mask on his face and sighed. He didn't want to go on this blind date in the slightest, but Frank wasn't taking no for an answer and Remus hated letting people down.

He had spent three days in the company of Orion. The first night they had met, the day he had stopped in and found Orion hurt, and the next day after sleeping on the sofa. He had stayed until lunchtime and it had been so easy laughing about Orion's messy hair which didn't look so straight in the mornings, and Orion teasing him, flirting a little and causing pesky feelings.

Remus didn't want to get attached because Orion didn't want what Remus had to offer. Orion wasn't looking for romance and someone to have a future with. Orion wasn't looking for happily ever after with a husband and children, like Remus was. Well, he could wait another ten or fifteen years to be a father, but he wanted to fall in love and have someone in his life for the long-term. Orion clearly wasn't interested in long term, and even if he was… well, Remus didn't think he could be in a relationship with someone he'd have to share with other men.

So friends it was. Perhaps the date would go well and he'd forget about the growing feelings for Orion.

He picked up the mask and chuckled at the sight of it. James had insisted on him getting a wolf mask because of his name. The mask was lovely though—it was dark brown and covered his eyes as most masks did, but both sides had what the designer had planned to look like tufts of hair sticking out, and the top was raised to resemble ears.

"Ready?" James called. "The Uber is here."

Remus looked around to where Frank and Alice were chatting quietly on the sofa and sighed softly. He wanted that. He tried not to think about how comfortable he had been with Orion—how he wanted that specifically with the Omega he had started to become attached to.

He pushed the thought of Sirius out of his mind and headed out of the flat, Frank and Alice following behind and James in last place, locking the door and setting the alarm behind him. He quietly got into the cab, taking a seat next to Alice and said nothing as the cab took them to the party.

As James led him inside, Remus wondered what Orion was upto. As their coats were taken and they applied their masks, Remus wondered if Orion was safe. As they walked through the doors into the party, he wondered if Orion was wearing that fake smile, if _'darling'_ was falling from his lips as he pretended one of those men mattered to him. He wondered if Orion was wearing that little red dressing gown, already seducing someone else, or if they were in the bedroom.

"Remus?"

Remus unclenched his fists and stared at James, who stared back.

"What?" he asked.

James shrugged. "You looked angry," he said, reaching up to fix the mask that was tailored to fit over his glasses. Material rose in the air like branches or like antlers, which seemed to keep unsettling the mask from where it was attached. "Anything wrong?"

"Orion," Remus admitted softly and James nodded.

"Nothing you can do unless he asks for help," James replied softly so Frank and Alice couldn't hear. "But if he does need it, you know I trust your judgement. He can come to the flat."

"Thank you," Remus murmured, relieved that James had made that offer. Though they both knew Remus had the right to bring anyone back he wanted, it told Remus that James wanted to help Orion too because he meant something to Remus.

"Go and get a drink. We'll send Luke over. Alice said he's got dark hair and is really fit. Take a minute to calm down. I've never seen you riled up and I can't even see half of your face. I can't imagine how angry the rest of it looks."

Remus nodded. "Right, drinks," he muttered. "First round on me?"

James shook his head. "Just worry about yourself for now. We'll do rounds in a bit," he said. "Alice and Frank have disappeared—maybe to find Luke or something—I'll find you." He walked off and Remus turned, heading quickly to the bar. He was so distracted, he didn't see the man in the suit following behind him, gaze fixed intently on him.

He was just in the middle of ordering his drink when he heard a soft cough by his side. "Excuse me, are you Remus? Alice… I was told you had a wolf mask. I'm Luke."

Remus turned his head and smiled. "Hi, what are you drinking?"

"Glass of white," came the reply. "So, did you imagine you'd be set up on a blind date? When Alice asked… well, I didn't expect her to have such a handsome Alpha as a friend."

Remus accepted the beer and the Omega reached for the wine, taking a small sip. Remus turned properly to Luke and smiled. "I like your mask," he said, admiring the black dog mask that was littered with gold coloured gems in the shape of constellations. "What constellation is that?"

Luke smiled. "Sirius," he replied. "Do you want to get a table? I'm sure the bar will be crowded soon."

Remus offered his arm and Luke slipped his hand into the crook of his elbow, guiding them to a table in the far corner. "So, tell me everything about yourself," Luke insisted. "Starting with how an Alpha like yourself could ever be single. Alice told me so many nice things about you, I almost didn't think you were real."

Remus chuckled, his gaze moving over Luke's grey eyes, before moving up to the dark curls that were tied back in a bun. He took a breath, slightly disappointed that Luke had worn something to block his scent, but that was fine. It meant that Luke's scent wouldn't cloud his judgement. "I fear it's because I'm looking for love in the wrong places," he said.

"And could this be the right place?" his date asked, his hand reaching across the table. "Maybe you could find what you're looking for."

Remus glanced at it. Luke's hand had stopped inches from his own. There was a familiarity to Luke's voice but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He couldn't deny the initial spark between the two of them. Perhaps he could move on from Orion? Perhaps Luke's arrival was perfectly timed, stopping the feelings for the other Omega in his life from developing too much.

His hand closed the distance, taking Luke's. The second his fingers touched Luke's skin, he felt it. A shiver that started from those very fingertips and travelled through his body and up his arm, leaving a warmth behind. He watched Luke in fascination—he had found his soulmate.

This changed everything. From Luke's words, Remus believed that Luke wanted the same thing as him. Wanted something real. Orion couldn't offer that to him. He would still be there for his friend of course. He'd still help Orion, but perhaps letting Luke into his heart would stop him from developing more feelings for the other Omega.

"Let's dance," Luke said softly. Remus couldn't see his whole face due to the mask, but could make out the shock there.

Remus nodded his head. "Let's," he agreed, taking Luke's hand firmly in his and guiding them to the dance-floor. He slipped his hands around Luke's waist and Luke's arms came up around his neck.

But as much as he stared into the eyes of his soulmate, he couldn't help but compare them to Orion's eyes.

* * *

"Remus, there you are," Alice said, rushing over. "We've been searching everywhere for you. Luke's off with Frank looking now. You could have at least met him before this." She looked between him and 'Luke' disapprovingly.

Remus let go of his dance partner. "Wait. Luke is with you?" He looked at the man he had been dancing with . "But this is Luke."

Alice shook her head. "Clearly a mix up. Maybe he's a different Luke or something. Whatever the case, you need to tell me what to do. Are you going to stay here and dance or are you coming to meet the other Luke? I need to know so I can tell him something."

Remus turned back to his dance-partner but the dark-haired man was nowhere to be seen. The mask lay on the floor and Remus leant down to pick it up.

"We touched hands," Remus murmured. "He mentioned you, so it was supposed to be the right Luke, but we touched hands and he's my soulmate."

"That wasn't my Luke," Alice insisted, his disapproving look fading at the word _'soulmate'_. She scanned the crowd for someone without a mask. "Do you think he left?"

Remus shrugged. He clutched the mask as he headed towards the exit, trying his best to get through all the people as quickly as possible. He reached the doors. "Did a man with dark hair come out? He would be missing a mask."

The bouncer nodded. "He just got into that car," he said, gesturing to a cab that was pulling away.

Remus rushed over, but by the time he got there, the car was already speeding down the road, carrying his soulmate out of his life.

He glanced at the mask again, before turning to Alice. "He's gone," he whispered.

"We'll find him," Alice assured him. "Come, let's find James."

"What about your friend?"

"This is your soulmate, Remus. My Luke will understand," Alice insisted. "You wait here."

She turned to head inside and Remus sank down onto the pavement, his fingers still wrapped around the mask. Wanting a distraction, he turned his eyes away from the road and looked at the black mask in his hands.

A dog and a constellation of a dog star. There were no clues in the mask, he decided. The question was why would someone pretend to be Luke? Who even know about him planning to meet someone called Luke there?

Only James, Frank and Alice of course. Alice had arranged the date, Frank had called him and James knew everything anyway. No-one else knew.

Except… he had been at Orion's house when he had taken the call. He glanced at the mask again, picturing the face underneath. They eyes had seemed familiar and had made him think of Orion. He thought it was because he had feelings for the Omega and was struggling to let go, but maybe on some level, he recognised the eyes.

The Omega was also the right height, and Remus had seen that Orion's hair wasn't straight. The morning after staying on the sofa had proved that. It was easy to believe that Orion's hair was really curly and that he just straightened it.

But why the wrong constellation? Orion had its own set of stars.

"Because your name isn't really Orion," Remus muttered to himself, lifting a finger and tracing the stars. "Sirius. You're a different star altogether. The brightest one."

He pulled out his phone with shaking hands. Orion had pretended to be Luke. He had made Remus believe that they wanted the same things, and Remus finally understood.

'Orion' didn't want those things. 'Orion' had his own agenda and his own set of goals. 'Orion' had been the one to screw up the envelope because he didn't need any help.

Sirius on the other hand—Sirius was the one who called him when he was in danger and scared. Sirius was the one who had real smiles and Remus was certain that Sirius was the one who had kept his number. Sirius, the man under the fake identity of Orion wanted the same as him but clearly didn't know how to go about it.

Remus opened his text messages.

"Sirius, I'll wait for you. Whenever you're ready to come home to me. Remus."

He sent the message and hoped that Sirius wouldn't take too long. Sirius was his soulmate and that just confirmed everything he was feeling for the other man. He didn't care about Sirius' sordid past, didn't care what Sirius had done in the past with other men. He was falling in love with Sirius and wanted to be with him.

* * *

Sirius turned his phone off after reading the text message. He had been so wrapped up in Remus' arms that he had forgotten it was all a ruse—that he wasn't Remus' real date. He had forgotten that someone would come looking for Remus at some point.

Losing his mask had been a mistake. He had been rushing to leave and accidentally knocked it off as he turned to leave.

He overpaid the driver when the car pulled up at the brothel. He didn't want to wait for change. He just wanted to get inside somewhere and think about what had happened. He had found his soulmate, and his soulmate was the most amazing Alpha to ever exist. The same Alpha he had already been falling for all along.

He passed the reception and stepped into the lift. As the doors were about to close, he spotted a regular walking towards him and he quickly hit the _doors open_ button, offering his best smile.

"Here to see me, darling?" he purred, Orion quickly taking over. It was for the best—getting back into what he was good at was the way to forget about Remus. He pressed the button for his floor and the doors shut again.

"I am now," David replied, giving Orion a glance over, before moving closer. Orion shifted to the back of the elevator as David almost pinned him against the wall. "Though I much prefer that red dressing gown of yours."

Orion winked. "Well, once I get in, I'll need to slip into something a little more comfortable," he murmured "Unless you want to help me get out of these clothes yourself?"

David grinned. "Such a slutty little Omega, aren't you?" he asked. "Well, that's what Omegas are for. I'll have you begging before we reach your room. Maybe you can do a striptease for me?"

The smile faded from Orion's face. Remus would never treat him like that. He tried to force Remus out of his mind as he swayed out of the lift and towards his room, David eagerly following behind.

* * *

"Come on," David said as Sirius rushed out of the apartment, closing the door tightly behind him. "I didn't mean that. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Bloody Omegas."

Sirius clutched the bag with his money and his valuables. He kept them all together in case he ever needed to run away, and he needed to run. There was only one destination for him. He dialled the number for a cab as he stepped into the lift, pressing the button to close the doors before David could get in. Thankfully he was quick enough. David hadn't actually done anything wrong, but the wall that had separated Orion and Sirius had fractured the moment Remus had stepped into his life. That night the wall had crashed down. It wasn't because they had touched hands, revealing their soulmate status. No, it was because he was able to see what it was like to truly be with Remus. Even if he had to lie about his identity to do so.

The taxi was already pulling up and Sirius jumped in, rattling off Remus' address and internally panicking. Remus had asked him to come home. What did that mean? Did that mean Remus was coming to his? Did that mean Remus was inviting him over?

Maybe Remus was taking his previous words seriously and just letting Sirius know that they were still friends.

He didn't even realise the cab had stopped until the driver called for his attention. Sirius, always careful when it came to money, handed over a twenty, not waiting for change for the second time that night. He rushed towards the flats and found himself at Remus' door.

He knocked on it and waited. A moment later the door swung open and he found himself face to face with Remus.

"Sirius or Orion?" Remus asked.

"Sirius," came the reply. He paused as more people crowded around the door, but decided to let it all out. "Orion is dead. Someone came over—a client, and I thought… I thought if I did… I'd forget about you. Usually I can be Orion and… and deal with them touching and demanding, but tonight… tonight I couldn't be Orion. You broke the wall down and stopped Orion from protecting me. I couldn't stop thinking about you and about how I want your touch to be the only touch. You must hate me, but… you said you'd be there for me if I ever needed to leave." He clutched his bag against his chest, terrified. Four sets of eyes on him, four people judging him for what he was. "I don't want to be Orion anymore," he admitted. "I want to be me again. If you'll have me. "If it's love you want, it's all I have to offer."

Remus stepped closer and Sirius resisted flinching away from his touch. Warmth spread from his cheek where Remus' hand rested, flowing through his body.

"Even if you weren't my soulmate, I'd want you," Remus murmured. "I've been falling in love with you since the day we met." Without warning, Remus' head dipped and his lips found Sirius'.

Sirius couldn't help but smile before wrapping his arms around Remus, the bag dropping to the floor as he sunk into the kiss. Maybe wishing on a star wasn't so stupid after all.

"I'll set another place for dinner," Frank offered, disappearing inside.

"I'll put his bag in your room," Alice said, reaching for the bag on the floor.

"Which leaves me to welcome you to our little family," James said. When the pair separated, he offered his hand. "James Potter. Welcome home."

"Home," Sirius whispered. He hadn't really ever had a place that felt like home before. He quickly shook James' hand. Usually he was wary of Alphas, but he trusted Remus with his life. So the Alphas in Remus' life were also trustworthy, he decided.

Remus grinned happily at him. "Of course I'll take the sofa," he began, but Sirius shook his head, his lips twitching.

"Not this time, Love," he murmured softly. Remus' smile widened at the nickname and Sirius couldn't help but beam at him. Orion had never called anyone 'Love' therefore it was a unique nickname that was only for Remus. Maybe it wasn't unusual, but it summed up everything.

"Do you need us to go and collect any of your stuff?" James asked, looking as though he was ready to go there and then.

"I brought the stuff that matters," Sirius said. "The rest of the stuff… that's Orion's stuff. I'm not Orion, I'm Sirius. I don't care what happens to anything I left back there."

"Let's go inside," Remus insisted. "Let me show you around your new home. Come and see _our_ bedroom."

James headed inside and Remus reached out, taking Sirius' hand in his own as he led the way into the flat. Into the first place Sirius would be able to call home.


End file.
